Lucifer's Toy
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Lucifer had a toy while he was in the cage. When Lucifer is free, he takes her back. Lucifer/OC Warning: It will get violent... Please Review
1. Something's not right

**Lucifer's Toy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something not right.**

There she was, in her lonely cottage in the middle of no where, in her bedroom, sitting on her favorite window seat, reading her favorite book.

It was getting late, but why should she care? Teenagers don't care about time, do they?

It was the holidays and she could stay up all night if she so wished it.

Her parents would tell her to sleep if they were there. But they weren't.

Lyrisa hadn't seen her parents in... Well forever.

She knew her mother was dead. But her father? Who knew where he was?

The one thing she did know was the fact that she was no ordinary girl.

She was a nephairy, In other words she's a hybrid creature born from an angel and a fairy.

Lyrisa didn't even know which parent was a fairy or which one was an angel.

But all she cared about was living her life, without being hunted down.

Her blue eyes moved so quickly on the page it was almost like she was scanning it.

It was at least two o' clock in the morning when she finished the book, and sighed. But she didn't shut it.

Instead she went back to the beginning, she didn't know why, but it was an instinct.

Something was new. She read this book at least ten times already, but she had never noticed the writing in the top left corner.

It said, _'Destiny can't be changed'_

She blinked and it was gone. "What..?

Before she could begin to understand what had just happened, she heard a sound from downstairs.

Lyrisa wasn't the kind of girl to just ignore squeaks or any kind of noise in an old house.

She knew about demons and she knew how to protect herself.

So as quietly as she could, she crept down the spiral staircase with a bottle of holy water in her right hand.

But she couldn't find anyone, or anything. She ran upstairs again and went into the bathroom.

Getting ready for bed didn't take that long, all she did was wash her face, brush her pearly white teeth, then got into bed.

It was at least half past three by now, and Lyrisa still hadn't fallen asleep.

She sensed that something wasn't right.

Was it a demon, a ghost, some creature lurking in the shadows, just waiting for her to close her eyes so it can strike.

The point was, she couldn't sleep. She turned over, facing the window.

Someone was there. She couldn't see clearly, but she could tell it was a man.

Most girls would scream or run. Even both. But not Lyrisa. Her first thought was how was he standing in thin air.

Grabbing her holy water she ran to the window, but just as she opened it... He disappeared.

"What the...?" She gasped.

After that, nothing happened for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Lyrisa woke. When had she even fallen asleep.

Her first instinct was to look at the clock. It was eleven o' clock in the morning.

"Bugger!" She got up as fast as she could.

Had a quick shower, forgot about breakfast, brushed her teeth and put her long mahogany straight brown hair in a high pony tail.

Just as she put her yellow tank top and skinny jeans on, there was a knock on the door.

She ran down the stairs again and opened the door. "Jack?" It was her brother.

He had the same features as she did. Except the long hair and the fact that he wasn't a girl. They were twins after all. "Expecting someone else?"

The siblings were close but Lyrisa was actually expecting someone else. "Yeah. Come in."

She opened the door wider so he could squeeze past her.

"So, who were you expecting?" He asked her. "No wait! Let me guess." Lyrisa glared at him. "Adam?"

She nodded. "Yes. We're gonna go out today."

"I know!" Jack grinned. "I love baseball. Me and Abigail are coming too!"

Lyrisa glared at him for a second. "Jack, come on. Me and Adam have only been on a date once."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That is so not true! What about when Mrs Milligan made you that dinner?"

"How do you even remember that? You weren't even there, you just picked me up afterwards." She stated.

Jack nodded, thinking up a good reply. "When I met Adam's dad, remember? He squirted me with holy water, cut my arm with a silver knife and made me eat salt. who the bloody hell would forget that?"

Lyrisa laughed. "A hunter's instinct. He came with us to a baseball game last year, remember?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He smiled at the memory.

"How is Abigael getting there? Do we have to pick her up?" Abigael was Lyrisa's best friend. She always seemed to have a tan. Had light brown eyes and very curly shoulder length hair.

Lyrisa was suspicious that Abigail and her brother were secretly going out. "I was gonna pick her up. What about Adam?"

"He was gonna get me. But he should have been an hour ago. That's why I thought it'd be him at the door..." Lyrisa sounded worried.

"Well how about we get Abigail, then go see if he's alright?" Jack suggested.

Lyrisa agreed and went upstairs to prepare her bag.


	2. The Winchesters and a confused Angel

Entering her room, she glanced at the window.

Was that man just a hallucination or... Was he real?

"Oh, yeah. He's real alright." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around, but no one was there. She sighed in frustration. "What's up?" Her brother asked as he entered the room.

Lyrisa closed her eyes momentarily. "Nothing. We should go..."

Jack knew her better than anyone, and like most siblings, could tell when something was wrong.

* * *

Not ten minutes later, half way to Abigail's house, Jack broke the everlasting silence. "You can tell me, you know."

Lyrisa gazed at him from the passenger seat, she'd been staring at her hands ever since they left her cottage.

"Jack, I had a nightmare last night, OK? That's all." She stated sternly. "But I appreciate that you care." She added softly.

He didn't buy it, but Jack decided not to force it out of her. "Of course I care. You're my sister!" The car stopped at Abi's drive and Jack pulled Lyrisa in and gave her a light noggin.

Abi came outside in time to see Jack release his laughing sister and got in the back seat. "You guys look lively!" She smirked. "What've you been drinking?"

"Nothing yet... But we could go get a coffee after the match... If you wanna?" He stared at her with puppy eyes through the mirror in the front of the jeep.

Lyrisa rolled her eyes. "Are you asking me on a date, Jack?" She was teasing him with a lovely grin on her face. Her yellowish eyes making him want to pick her up and spin her around.

"Maybe..." He was grinning too now.

Lyrisa was laughing, until she felt a sudden chill down her spine. "They're so petty, aren't they? Haven't you got somewhere to be, Lyrisa?" The voice came from the back seat.

Lyrisa knew he was just a hallucination, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was a warning for something...or someone. "Guy's we better get Adam now."

Her voice was dry and Abigail and Jack exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Arriving at Adam's place, the three companions noticed a man standing on his porch.

Lyrisa was the first out of the car. "Who are you?" She asked.

She couldn't help but notice that he looked her up and down before he replied. "My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone." He winked.

Lyrisa paused for a second. "Winchester? Are you're related to Adam?" She asked.

Dean looked confused, clearly pick up lines usually work for him. "I'm his half brother."

"You're John Winchester's son?" Abigail asked, as she walked up the porch steps, Jack by her side.

At that moment, the front door opened. "Dean, what's go-?" Another man, slightly taller than Dean, but somehow younger came outside. "Who are you?" He asked.

"This is Lyrisa, mostly sweet, curious and occasionally annoying-" Jack started the introductions.

But Lyrisa cut him off. "Hey!" She protested. "This is my brother, Jack, mostly kind with a great sense of humor, and occasionally pisses me off."

Everyone was laughing, even Lyrisa was smiling slightly. "I think I oughta introduce myself, I'm Abigail. Lyrisa's best friend and Jack's... friend."

There was an awkward silence, in which Dean broke. "This is my brother, Sammy-."

"Sam." The taller one corrected him. "Should we go inside, or just leave Adam alone with no clue what's going on?"

So all of them went inside to see Adam lying on the sofa with a look of frustration on his face.

"Adam? What's up?" Jack asked.

Adam looked up and the first thing he saw was Lyrisa, and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her passionately as though he'd never see her again.

Abigail heard Dean whisper to Sam. "How come we don't get chicks like that?"

"Lyrisa's not a chick. She's a nephairy." She stated. "Half angel, half fairy. Of course, Jack is too, as they're twins."

The two brothers looked at Lyrisa and Jack wearily. They'd delt with fairies before.

Lyrisa broke the kiss as she noticed their expressions. "I'm not a monster, OK? Neither is Jack. We just want to live our lives. We didn't chose to be what we are."

Then she remembered that note on her book: _destiny can't be changed... _It was getting clearer now.

Abi nodded to Sam and Dean, who looked kind of put out. There came that awkward silence again. "Coffee? Anyone?" Adam asked, breaking the silence.

Jack and Abi exchanged cheeky glances before replying. "Yes, please."

Adam waited for the others to answer. Dean took a flask out of his jacket and said. "I'm good."

"No thanks." was sam's reply.

Lyrisa smiled as she accompanied her boyfriend to the kitchen. Shutting the door behind her, Lyrisa spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Adam sighed. "Listen, Lyrisa... I'm sorry. But I didn't want you to worry." He stated.

She tilted her head. "Why would I worry?"

"They're hunters." He replied simply.

"So am I." Lyrisa reminded him.

Adam sighed again as he prepared the coffee. "It's not just that..."

Sam entered the room. "You're a hunter?" He asked Lyrisa. She nodded, then Sam turned to Adam. "Then, does she know?"

"What?" Adam asked innocently.

Sam raised an eyebrow and mouthed. "The Apocalypse."

"What?!"

"Did I mention, she can lip read...?" Adam asked.

* * *

The Apocalypse?! Whatever next?!

It took Lyrisa at least half an hour to stop pancaking. The only thing that reassured her was that Sam and Dean said they had an Angel on their side, and she knew, and not because she's part one, but she's heard about their abilities.

But she had never met one, until then. "Sam, Dean, Adam." It greeted, showing no emotion on his face.

He looked over at her and Jack, his blue eyes looked very familiar, the two siblings thought.

"Hi, my name's Abigail." Abi smiled. She held out her hand for him to shake, but he just stood there, staring at her, puzzled. She put it to her side slowly, after realizing that he didn't understand her gesture.

"This Castiel." Dean introduced the Angel.

Lyrisa was confused. She never imagined an Angel wearing trench coat, she'd always pictured them... Bigger? Mightier? Wings? Feathers?

Castiel walked over to Jack then to Lyrisa. "This isn't possible..."

Jack and Lyrisa exchanged looks, "What isn't?"

"Sam, Dean... I have to talk with you."

He strode over to them and as soon as he touched them, they were gone.


	3. Take it or Leave it Kitten

**Chapter 3: Take it or Leave it**

* * *

"What the hell, Cas!?" Dean complained.

They were in the impala, just outside Adam's house. "Those twins..." Cas started.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "What about them?" Sam asked.

"They're nephairys." Cas replied slowly.

Dean nodded slowly. "We know. Half fairy, half-."

"Juliana." Cas cut him off. Sam and Dean gave him a puzzled look. "Her name was Juliana."

"Who?" Dean asked.

Sam answered before Cas could even open his mouth. "The fairy?" Cas nodded. "How'd you know."

Castiel took a long time to answer, but when he did, it was clear. "I'm their father."

"Come again?"

Cas sighed. "I'm their father."

"Sonofabitch!" Dean blurted out, unable to resist.

"They could help us, right? I mean it'd be handy having more Angels on our side if we have take down those-"

"Bitches." Dean finished his brother's sentence.

Cas thought for a moment. "No."

"Why not? They're hunters, aren't they?"

"Yes, but this is the Apocalypse, it's different."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks again. "Cas-"

"If Lucifer found out about Lyrisa, he'd take her away again." Cas stated.

"Again? Dude I thought she was sixteen?"

Cas frowned. "No, she doesn't remember. It wasn't easy but I got her out of his cage. That was sixteen years ago."

"How'd _you_ get into Satan's cage?" Sam asked. "You didn't get _me_ out."

They waited patiently for Castiel's reply. "I made a deal."

The brother's eyes widened. "What? With...?"

"With Crowley."

* * *

_Sixteen years ago, Lyrisa was in Lucifer's cage. _

_"Please let me go. I beg you." She pleaded with the devil holding her down on the bed. _

_Lucifer smirked. "Oh, I would, but seeing as I'm as trapped as you are... I thought I'd enjoy myself first." _

_"No!" He started taking of his clothes for the hundredth time that day, week, month, year. _

_Lyrisa couldn't tell. There were no windows, therefor no sunlight. No door, therefor no way out. Then how did __she get in?_

_She was taken from her miserable thoughts when he started on her clothes. "Stop it! Please!" _

_He thought for a second then laughed. "No, I don't think I will." Then without further warning he ruined her._

_... Meanwhile the Angel in that alway worn trench coat had summoned a demon, and not just any demon, but the king of the crossroads, Crowley. _

_"Hello, kitten." He said with that rough English accent of his._

_"Crowley, I-" The demon cut him off._

_"You want your precious daughter out of Lucifer's cage. Yeah, that wont happen." _

_Cas frowned. "It will, because you can get her out." _

_"I know I can, but why should I?" Crowley asked, pouring himself a glass of something, but it was defiantly alcohol._

_Castiel thought for a moment. "What do you want in exchange?" _

* * *

"What did he want?" Sam asked.

Cas didn't reply. "Cas?" They looked in the backseat, but the Angel had vanished.

"What now?" Dean asked Sam. Sam didn't reply, he just glared at Dean and got out of the car and back into the house.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked.

Sam sighed. "I'm sure Dean would love to explain." Dean gave him a *You're dead* stare.

"Wow, wow, wow... Adam, come with us to minutes." Dean said, nudging Sam outside.

Adam gave Lyrisa a quick kiss on the forehead, then followed his older brothers outside. "What's up?"

"Lucifer knows about Lyrisa-" Sam started.

Dean scoffed. "From what Cas said, I think it's more than just _knows _her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sam took a deep breath. "Sixteen years ago, she was in Lucifer's cage, and Lucifer... He, well...-"

"He raped her." Dead finished Sam's sentence again.

"What? How could he, she was born sixteen years ago." Adam reminded them.

Sam shook his head. "No she wasn't, she just doesn't remember."

"Why? Why doesn't she remember?" Adam demanded.

"We're not sure, Cas didn't leave that much info. He vanished before we could say, 'Sonofabitch! Where's Cas?', but we think Crowley had something to do with it."

"Of course I did." Said a familiar voice from behind them.

"Crowley." Dean stated, his expression darkened. "What do you want?"

"I've come to collect my prize." Crowley stated, about to walk into Adam's house.

But Adam blocked his path. "You're not going in there." He stated coldly.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Then bring Lucifer's whore out here."

* * *

"Shit!" Lyrisa's head felt like it was going to explode.

Jack and Abi ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

Lyrisa collapsed.

* * *

_Castiel thought for a moment. "What do you want in exchange?"_

_"I want her soul." _

_Cas hitched his breath. "No, she needs her soul. If Lucifer escapes, she'll be vulnerable."_

_"It's that or nothing, kitten." The demon started to walk away._

_Cas stopped him. "OK. You can have her soul. But ten years is too soon, Crowley."_

_"Fine, how about eleven?" Crowley negociated._

_Cas shook his head. "Twenty." _

_Crowley laughed. "Fifteen." _

_"Eighteen." _

_"Sixteen. Last chance." Crowley stated. "Take it or leave it?"_

_Cas took a moment to mull it over. "OK... Deal. But if Lucifer-"_

_"If Lucifer wants her, I'll give her to him. She belongs to him, after all." Crowley sipped his drink calmly._

Then She woke. "Thank god!"

"No, thank Cas." Lyrisa stated sternly.

Jack and Abigail tilted their heads in confusion. "Huh?"

"Cas made a deal. He sold my soul."

* * *

**So that is one of Lyrisa's powers, she has visions. **

**I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Glowing Ball of Light

**Chapter 4: Glowing Ball of Light**

* * *

"He what?" Jack asked, horrified.

Abi frowned. "He had no right-"

"He's our father, Jack." Lyrisa stated.

Jack and Abigail's eyes widened dramatically. "I had a vision... I-I'll be right back."

She ran outside before her best friend and brother could stop her.

* * *

"There she is!" Crowley stated, smiling. "Hello, darling. Ready to go?"

Lyrisa glared at him. "She's not going anywhere with you!" Adam shouted.

Crowley glanced at him, but didn't reply. "If you don't, I'll take your brother's. You are twins, after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lyrisa demanded.

The demon sighed. "You and your brother are twins... meaning your souls are as good as the other."

"And if I go, then what?" She asked him.

"I wont kill you, if that's what your thinking." Crowley reassured her.

Dean joined the conversation. "Then what will you do?"

"All I want is her soul, once I have that, I'll leave you alone." Crowley was clearly getting impatient by now.

"So, where's the hell hound?" Dean asked, looking around anxiously. "The way I remember it was, selling your soul to a punk ass crossroads demon, get dragged to hell ten years later."

"I was a punk ass crossroads demon, now, king of hell." Crowley stated, clearly proud of himself.

"Wait... So if you only want my soul... I can stay here, right?" Lyrisa asked.

The king of hell nodded. "Yeah."

"Do it." Lyrisa said, bravely.

Crowley grinned. "NO!" Sam, Dean and Adam shouted.

Crowley put his hand inside of Lyrisa's stomach, making her scream out in agony, and pulled out a glowing blue and white ball.

Not two seconds later, he was gone.

* * *

Lucifer smiled as Crowley handed him a glowing ball of light. He pulled a silver locket out of the pocket on his shirt. He opened it.

The devil managed to place the glowing sphere into the locket, then closed it, leaving a pale blue light, making it look like a gem.

Crowley left not long after. Lucifer had everything ready: A bowl or dish filled with various materials, most of them akin to leaves and herbs. A petal of a white lily set before a circular sigil. The sigil itself was separated by four lines into four areas or quadrants. Each quadrant contained a different enochian symbol or letter.

Then he broke the silence. "Ego Luciferius , vocare you venerunt ad me iam nunc Lyrisa nephairy Tuus cantus canere maeroris and tristitiae."


	5. Dirty Bastard

**Chapter 5: Dirty Bastard**

* * *

Lyrisa woke as she felt something touch her face. But the first thing she realized was that she wasn't at Adam's anymore. there was a bright light, blinding her momentarily as she opened her eyes. She was lying down on a metal table.

"What is this?"

"You don't remember?" Said a voice from beside her, she jumped. "We ran into each other earlier. Silly girl, giving up your soul like that."

Lyrisa didn't understand what was happening, what he meant... Who he was. "Wh-where am I?" She asked.

The man in front of her looked around before he replied. "In a safe place... A quiet place."

Lyrisa sat up with difficulty, her head hurt like hell. "Dammit." She whispered. "What did you give me?"

"Oh, I didn't give you anything." He stated.

Lyrisa looked at him, worried. "Then what did you do to me?" She just realized that she was only wearing her underwear.

"We just talked... Mostly." He added with a sneaky grin, sending shivers down her spine.

She looked away. "Where's Adam?"

His smile faded slightly. "You don't have to keep turning your life upside down for him anymore." She had her back to him and he stared at the back of her head, his smile returned. "That's over."

She realized who he was and her heart sank. How had he found her?

Lyrisa glanced at a cracked mirror the other side of the table, and the first thing she saw were bruises on her arm, neck and shoulder.

"Don't worry, We- I had a good time." He told her.

Lyrisa looked down at the finger print shaped bruises on her wrists and whispered. "Dirty Bastard."

She picked up a knife, beside the mirror and as fast as she could attempted to stab him with it.

But the devil was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrist. "I'm not gonna give up on him." She whimpered, trying to sound braver than she felt, unsuccessfully. The tears didn't help.

Lucifer was practically crushing her wrist. He looked into her eyes for a moment, then to her surprise, he lifted her off the table and crushed her against the wall, making her grip on the knife vanish.

He grabbed her chin with his free hand and lifted her up a little bit lower than his eye level.

"This isn't about you and Adam. He is nothing. He is fly, with a lifespan of a fly." He stated sternly. "You'll never see him again. You can run away, but you'll always come back."

His lips were getting closer and closer, but his voice was seductive. No. He sounded angry at her.

"You mean I'll keep leaving you..." He gripped her wrist and her chin harder. "And you'll always have to drag me back."

He chuckled then kissed her forehead. He let her go, and she almost fell over, she was at least two heads smaller than he was, so it wasn't exactly a graceful landing.

Lucifer placed both hands on the table, clearly thinking about something. Lyrisa saw this as her chance to escape, the door was already open, so it wasn't like she was locked in.

Half way to the door, his voice stopped her. "I hope you're not going back to Windom. Or should I say back 'home'... That chance went a long time ago." He stated.

Lyrisa stood, staring at the door way. "He'll hate you forever." She could feel fresh tears falling from her eyes again.

He shook his head. "No, _you'll_ hate me forever. Adam will won't live that long." Lyrisa's vision became blurry. "And, Adam won't know. To him you'll always be the little fairy girl who traded her soul and vanished when the going got tough."

Lyrisa still didn't turn around, she couldn't bare to look at him. "I'll never keep you're secrets." She stated as calmly as she could.

Lucifer frowned. "Hm...What about your brother and that red head friend of yours, Lyrisa?" He asked. "Would you keep my secrets for them?"

Lyrisa's heart sank, how did he know so much about the people she cared about more than anything in the world? "Its tiresome, I know. But I'll kill them if I have to." He wasn't joking.

"No!" She shouted. "No..." She whimpered, knowing that raising her voice to Satan wasn't a good idea. "Kill me instead." She begged.

Lucifer, now leaning on the table behind him. He looked her up and down, taking in every detail, including the flowery pattern on her bra.

"No..." He stated. "No thank you... I like this." He gestured to her tears. "This is good."


	6. We just talked Mostly

**Warning: RAPE**

* * *

**Chapter 6: We just talked... Mostly**

* * *

"Where is she?!" Adam demanded.

No one answered, how could they? They had no idea what had happened.

One minute she was there, the next, she had vanished.

* * *

_"Do it." Lyrisa said, bravely._

_Crowley grinned. "NO!" Sam, Dean and Adam shouted._

_Crowley put his hand inside of Lyrisa's stomach, making her scream out in agony, and pulled out a glowing blue and white ball._

_Not two seconds later, he was gone._

_Then, something strange happened. Lyrisa closed her eyes, her head felt like it would explode. _

_When she opened her eyes, she was not only confused, but scared._

_The scenery had somehow changed. Adam's house had vanished. _

_She was in Delaware. But how?_

_She was in a very small street, with no shops, only houses. _

_Looking around, she soon discovered that she was the only sign of life outside. _

_So the bewildered nephairy __finally decided to knock on a door and ask to use a phone. _

_The gate creaked as she slowly pushed it open. The railings on the stairs were ice cold. And as Lyrisa knocked, she could have sworn she heard__ shifting ice._

_The door creaked open. A man, with short sandy blond hair, and blue eyes opened the door. He smiled. "Hi... Um... Please could I borrow your phone?" _

_The man nodded. "Sure." _

_He gestured for her to come in. "Thank you. _

_Lyrisa stepped into the house and the door shut behind him._

_Before she realized what mistake she had made by knocking on his door, he pushed her up against the wall. As she collided with it, the cold only got worse, after a while it was as if she was being stabbed with thousands of needles that only penetrated the first two layers of her ghost like skin._

_ His strong hands felt like they were made of ice. It felt a little like being pinched. It hurt, but not painful enough for her to cry, only enough to make her flinch away. _

_ "What are you doing?!" She demanded. "Put me down."_

_ The feeling faded as he gripped her tighter, only making it worse, into a foreboding kind of numbness. _

_At that point all of her extremities felt swollen, clumsy, stiff and useless, as though there had been a layer of water pumped under her skin that dulled the sensation of touch._

_"I've waited a long time for this, Lyrisa." He grinned, knowing that he had her. Now and forever._

* * *

Sam and Dean had gone out to look for her. They had been gone a couple of hours.

Jack still didn't understand. Why would Cas have sold his sister's soul?

He knew she was special. But how did Cas even know her?

Abigail had fainted, she was only human after all.

Adam stared out of the window anxiously. "Adam... We'll find her."

His best friend turned and stared blankly at him. "What if we don't? What if Lucifer finds her first? Then what will we do? I can't lose her..." He added under his breath. Jack sighed, but he agreed. If they didn't find Lyrisa, she'd be worse then dead.

* * *

_Lyrisa didn't understand. "How do you know me? Who are you?" She demanded._

_He grinned. "I thought you'd of guessed that by now." _

_She struggled against him. Her feet were barely touching the floor. "What do you want?" _

_He chuckled as he pressed himself closer to her. "You really don't remember, do you?"_

_"Remember what?" She asked. Her heart had started to pound so loud she could hardly think._

_But as her setting changed and he was pushing against another wall, in a dimly lit room, __she was too frozen with fear to think anyway._

_"This." _

_He could no doubt see some emotion of fear in her face, but he doesn't care. In fact, it only made it more pleasurable._

_He__ grabbed her wrist, as if to stop her from struggling, from fleeing. Her eyes were closed, waiting for him to kill her._

_His grip tightened around her fragile wrist, tight enough to break it, tight enough to bring back a memory within her, so fierce and sudden that she gasped aloud, a shrill, shrieking sound, mistaken easily for a scream, of gentle hands caressing her ragged wrists, dancing across her too-thin body, of soft lips pressing against her own._

_"No! Let me go!" She yelled, finally realizing who he was._

_He laughed. "Hm. I don't think so."_

_She is struggled, against her will, fighting him off ,but his hands tighten even more, his mouth suddenly on her face, lips wet, forcing his way into her, as he has done how many other times, to her, in the cage._

_She twisted her head, her own cheeks abruptly wet, a strangled noise erupting from deep within her throat, and he stuffs his tongue into her mouth, muffling the noises that she didn't want to make, but the memories- those memories were..._

_He pressed his body against hers, slamming her into the wall, her back pressed up against it. He forced himself upon her, and she thought she had accepted defeat- no not thought, knew, knew that she was defeated, knew that now, there was no way out._

_He fitted both her ragged wrists into one hand easily, while the other traveled across her, rough and forceful, and as she struggled, he slapped her across the face, so hard she tasted her blood, and suddenly they were on the floor, his hands locked her arms in place, he knelt over her and..._

* * *

**Please Review. :)**


	7. Lucifer's Got Her

**WARNING: MORE RAPE... told you it'd get violent...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lucifer's Got Her**

* * *

Dean stopped the engine of his trustworthy Chevrolet impala, and looked over at the house. "Is that it?" He asked his brother, who had a sheet of paper in his hand.

He read it. "Yeah, it has to be. Adam said it was the only house ever built here."

They stepped out of the car and stopped, admiring the most beautiful garden they had ever seen.

Peeping through the gaps of the concrete slab path at the front of the house grew a delightful disarray of mixed hardy annual flowers. Along the right hand side of the same path was a flowerbed in which grew a large quantity of white and yellow Plumeria.

Even Dean, who wasn't really a flower person, couldn't help but admire the scented stock of white roses, red tulips and white and blue Lisianthus.

It was as if Lyrisa had every flower in existence in her garden. But even they knew that was impossible.

There were even blue iris's, honesty, lilacs, forget me nots. But the one thing that no one could miss, was the lonely cherry blossom tree that was placed in the exact center of the garden.

"Sonofabitch." He stated.

Sam's eyes widened. "Let's go."

They headed for the door, which was a dark brown wood with a large circular door knocker. Vines reached to the tiled roof and made the cottage all the more beautiful.

There were five windows at the front of the house that Sam and Dean could see, one slandered medium looking window to the far side, two small windows upstairs and and large bay window near the center, above the door, they guessed that was Lyrisa's bedroom.

They knocked. But no one answered. "You know, it was probably Cas who was trying to protect her or something..." Sam suggested.

"No, we would have noticed." Dean replied.

Without warning, he kicked the door and as they entered, they were surprised at the sight that greeted them the other side. "Hello boys."

* * *

_He fitted both her ragged wrists into one hand easily, while the other traveled across her, rough and forceful, and as she struggled, he slapped her across the face, so hard she tasted her blood, and suddenly they were on the floor, his hands locked her arms in place, he knelt over her and..._

_ She fought against him trying to pry herself from his strong grip, only making matters worse as she felt his nails dig deep into her skin, making more tears form in her eyes. _

_He somehow managed to remove all of their clothes without her escaping his grip._

_His breath blew into her face as he rubbed himself against her. The devil took his time to enter her, but when he did, Lyrisa cried out in pain. Had he no mercy?_

_The tears began to fall from her eyes as he forced himself on her. She refused to stop fighting and didn't even plead for him to stop, because she remembered he never did so in the cage. So she just let him have his way with her. _

_His mouth came to her neck and she could feel his skilled lips rub against her skin, making her whole body cringe and choke back the pleads he never listened too. She opened her eyes long enough to see him lean his head back as he ground deeper, making a sort of grunting sound._

_He moved his head so that it was in her view, she could see him smirking in satisfaction._

_ When did it get this bad? She thought to herself. _

_But she knew exactly when this started. She remembered it as if it was yesterday, She remembered the date, the weather, even the time. But you'll find that out later. _

_"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered. _

_Her reply was a rough slap on the face, her warning from him. She was not to be acknowledged, only to be there for his own personal uses. Just like a piece of furniture waiting to be used. That's what he had told her in the cage, anyway._

_His body rubbed against hers as he ground deeper and deeper until she had to unleash a scream. She heard his gloating laugh rattle from his poisonous lips. Her body shook as her tears became heavier. It had never been this bad in the cage._

_This time he was trying to make her life worse than it already was, making her understand what he was doing, he tried to make her feel pain, reminding her__ of the sick thing he did. Making her understand her fate._

_His hand pressed deep into her hip bone, making her back arch, where his lips met her slender stomach. She cringed and cried as he licked and kissed her body. _

_She tried to calm herself, remembering he would only make it worse if she showed any reaction. But he had already gone far enough._

* * *

"Crowley?!" Dean stated. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The demon laughed. "Whyd'ya think? Lucifer will get bored if his whore wears just a top a shorts."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded.

But Dean understood. "You're looking through her underwear draw? Seriously?"

Crowley scoffed. "No. The demons upstairs are. I'm just here to take her stuff to her, that's all."

"And where is she, exactly?" Dean asked, knowing Crowley wouldn't tell him.

"A wonderful place, called, mind your own business." Was his reply.

Before Dean could comeback, two more demons came downstairs, carrying two large leather suitcases each.

Crowley smirked. "Good luck, by the way. I'm sure it'll be fun telling Adam. Be sure to send me a video." He winked before he, and his two companions vanished, along with the cases.

"I swear, if I ever get my hands on that son of a bitch, I'll-"

Sam cut his brother off. "Lucifer's got her."

"Thanks Sam. No really. I hadn't gathered." He stated, sarcastically.


	8. The Final Spark of Hope

**Warning... Do I really have to warn you now? -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Last Spark of Hope**

* * *

If looks could kill, Dean would have toasted many demons before they even had the chance to zap themselves away.

He kept his eyes fixed on the road, holding the steering wheel so tight that he could hardly feel his hands.

Sam glanced at him a couple of times before he broke the really awkward silence. "So... What are we gonna do?"

Dean glanced at him, his expression hadn't changed. "I don't know Sam... Before we do anything, we're telling Adam."

Sam nodded. "We have to get Lyrisa back. If she's with Lucifer to long, she'll remember what he did to her."

Dean frowned. "You think I don't know that Sam?" His voiced raised a little. "That son of a bitch probably made her remember already."

"Well we have the colt, right?" Sam asked, though it was more like a statement.

Dean nodded. "So?"

"Well it can kill anything, yeah?" Dean knew where he was going with this. "I can get close. Then I can shoot him."

"The only way you're gonna get close, Sam, is if you say the big yes. I can't let you do that."

Sam rolled his eyes. "If I shoot him before-"

"He won't have a chance to ride your ass... Yeah... Maybe it could work." He took a deep breath. "But what if it doesn't? Huh?"

Before Sam could answer, Castiel's voice came from the back seat. "I don't have much time, we need to talk."

"What the hell, Cas?! We're the hell did you go?!" Dean shouted.

"I'll explain later, but now, your plan to kill Lucifer."

The brother's nodded. "Yeah. Wanna help?"

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done." He looked upset. He must have heard about Lyrisa...

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well thanks for the support." He said sarcastically.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael, strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the Apocalypse."

The brothers stared at him blankly for a few seconds, "Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The one who began everything. God." Cas stated.

* * *

_"Kill me instead." She begged._

_Lucifer, now leaning on the table behind him. He looked her up and down, taking in every detail, including the flowery pattern on her bra._

_"No..." He stated. "No thank you... I like this." He gestured to her tears. "This is good."_

_She sank to the floor, his heartless gaze, unbearable. He stepped forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her up and without warning he leaned forward and kissed her. But it wasn't passionate. _

_More like a sloppy, demanding kiss. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him, his other hand was moving up her body towards her breast. _

_Lyrisa moaned as his tongue was pushed into her mouth. He grabbed her wrist and put it around his waist, but she pulled away as soon as he let go. _

_The kissing ceased. But he didn't say anything. Instead he smiled. "What's wrong, Lyrisa? Don't you like it when I touch you?" He was teasing her. _

_She glared up at him. "Let me go..." Was all she said. _

_He placed his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "I told you already... That chance went a long time ago. You belong to me now."_

_"Please. I beg you." She pleaded, but he ignored her. _

_"Beg all you want, whore. You'll never leave my sight again." She didn't get a chance to reply as his tongue was back down her throat._

_ His hand grabbed her thigh and pulled it up onto his waist. He let out a groan. She tried to get her leg back but he was too strong._

_Lucifer's other hand was on the back of her bra, undoing the clasps at the back. _

_She whimpered, tears still falling down her eyes. Lyrisa struggled against her captor as __he gripped her head hard with his hand pushing her further into the kiss._

_She shook her head. 'Please someone help me'__, She thought desperately._

_The devil laughed, as though he had heard her thoughts._

_ In desperation she bit his tongue. "Ah! You fucking slut!" He yelled slapping her hard across the cheek. She fell._

_"ADAM!" She screamed, sobbing "Please, please Adam, please!" She prayed. _

_Lucifer grinned cruelly. "He's not going to hear you sweetheart... No matter how loud you scream."_

_He got on top of her, his knees on either side of her hips. "Get off me." She screamed wriggling under him._

_He pulled her bra away and pulled her pants down easily. _

_"Please!" She__ screamed again as he touched her, his fingers going deeper and deeper inside of her. He unzipped his jeans and moved closer to her. "Please don't!" She begged. "Please!" He looked at her, his eyes were alight and he looked like a manic._

_He forced himself inside her, making her cry out once again._

_Lyrisa had finally lost what Lucifer wanted her to lose... That final spark of hope in her pale blue eyes. _

_Something he had never been able to do in the cage. _

* * *

Adam was still staring blankly out of the window, awaiting Lyrisa's return.

Abigail and Jack were sitting on the couch, Jack's arm put around Abi's shoulders.

The doorbell rang, breaking the unbearable silence.

The first one to react out of the three, of course, was Adam. He ran to the door and opened it as fast as he could.

Before him stood Sam, Dean and Castiel. "Where's Lyrisa?"

His brothers exchanged worried glances. In the end, it was Cas who answered. "Lucifer... He has her." He looked as worried as Adam.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
